


My Hero

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post Bartlett Administration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-22
Updated: 2005-02-22
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: AU  Post Bartlet Administration. Josh, Sam and a broom cupboard. Another pre-Lyman White House story. Set in between Move Over Darlin and Jamie's Halloween Party.





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: My Hero   
Author: mellyjane40   
Rating: PG 13 to R Some adult situations but nothing too graphic.   
Spoilers: General spoilers for seasons 1-4   
Pairing: Sam/Josh  
Summary: AU Post Bartlet Administration. Josh, Sam and a broom cupboard.  
Author's Notes #1: Another pre-Lyman White House story. Set in between Move Over Darlin and Jamie's Halloween Party.  
Author's Notes #2: This is in response to a request by Kathi in another group for Sam in a broom cupboard and this is what I came up with. There's some EJF in it which I hope Sue C and all the other Josh fans will like.  
Author's Notes #3: Thanks to Jenny for beatering my suspect punctuation and any mistakes are mine and please forgive a dyslexic writer. My grateful thanks as ever to Vicki for letting me borrow her universe. Also to all my wonderful friends who have helped me through a difficult health crisis.  
Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin and NBC. Anyone else belongs to us.   
Archive: Our website http://www.angelfire.com/ok5/samnjosh. You can find the previous stories there too.   
Feedback: Please! We would love to know what you think, good or bad as long as it is constructive. 

**My Hero by mellyjane40**

"Sam?" Josh forced open the door to the pantry in his shared townhouse with Sam and peered into the darkness. The shape of his partner emerged from the darkness; his face grimy and, unusually, the immaculate hair sticking up at all ends. He grinned and waved Jamie's skate board. 

"I knew I'd find it! Jamie was angling for a new one but I told him he hardly used the one mom brought him last year."

By now Josh's eyes were growing used to the darkness in the cupboard and he stared around at the row of shelves with furniture polish and an assortment of other cleaning products. An ironing board and a mop were jammed in one corner and he heard an "Ouch" as his partner toppled forward and fell into his arms. In trying to keep Sam upright there was no time to stop the cupboard door as it slammed shut.

"You ok?" Josh propped Sam up against a shelf and shuffled around to face the door. He put his elbow against it several times and rattled the handle but the door wouldn't budge.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam brushed some of the dust off his tee- shirt. "Why did you come looking for me?"

"Jamie's managed to spill computer ink over his project book and he's howling upstairs. I said I'd take him…. wait, Sam…if we can't get out how are we gonna attract any one's attention. My mom is coming over but…" 

Josh stared in surprise as Sam's hand roamed across his chest. "Well, Jamie's smart, he'll twig something's happened. Remember the stairway incident. Hmm…you know there's something about the smell of you and…we haven't had much time for sex…"

"Sam." Josh broke into his lover's kisses. 

"Hmmmm."

"Sweetheart, I don't do broom cupboards."

"Well, I can't see any way out but hey! What was that?" Sam blinked as Josh was now backed up against a light switch and the small space was lit up.

"Thank god." Josh muttered but the cupboard seemed to be shrinking in front of his eyes. He wiped a film of sweat off his forehead and took a deep breath and steadied his shaking body against wall.

"Daddy?" Jamie's voice could be heard in the kitchen. "Daddy, JJ, where are you?"

"Tiger," Sam called in a calm voice. "JJ and I are stuck in the cupboard; can you run and get Mrs Kirkwood?"

"Mrs Kirkwood has just gone out, Daddy. I saw her drive away. I'll just go and phone Nana," Jamie explained and Sam groaned as he heard a frantic rattling at the door of the cupboard and then his son's footsteps disappear. "Jamie this is…!" Both men heard a rap on a window and jumped.

Sam noticed a small shaft of sunlight, and noticing Josh's pale sweaty complexion thrust some boxes to one side and a pair of blue inquisitive eyes lit up at the site of his father and Josh. 

"Hi, Daddy! JJ! I didn't know we had a window here! I've just climbed on this…"

"Jamie, go into the kitchen and call 911" Sam mouthed and caught Josh who lurched sideways and rubbed his eyes. 

"OK!" Jamie shouted and soon his footsteps could be heard running into the kitchen and into the hallway.

"It's very warm in here and I feel a bit…" The room went hazy and Josh felt his legs grow weaker found himself pushed on the floor by Sam. "Break the fucking glass, darlin please!" Josh begged weakly as he found his head pushed between his legs and the roaring in his ears faded.

"I won't break the glass, the broken pieces might…" Sam gave a grunt. "Ah, the window catch is ok, I'll squeeze through the window," Sam explained as Josh went to raise his head but it was shoved between his knees again.

"Just stay there. I've had experience of dizziness, remember? I'll climb through the window and see if I can break down the door."

"Sam!" Josh found his voice. "Please don't, I…"

Sam kissed him on the head.

"It's ok. I like this, it's kinda heroic. I'm rescuing my lover!"

"Sam, this is not some Hollywood B Movie and you're no Errol Flynn."

"I think I'd look good as Don Juan!" Sam replied cheerfully, climbing on to a rackety shelf and opening the latch. "I'll have you out in a moment…." 

The last thing Josh heard as the roaring sound and creeping blackness returned was a strangled cry of his partner and the sound of clattering trash cans.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't believe it!" Francesca tutted, "Sam's usually the klutz but within the space of a few months you both manage to get yourselves into trouble."

Francesca Seaborn and Joan Lyman sat between their sons in casualty. Sam was pale, still wearing his dusty jeans and nursing his right arm in a sling. Josh, even paler, sat unusually quiet and still.

"I was trying to be heroic, Mom," Sam muttered, "shatter a few myths. Oh God!" He shuddered as Toby and CJ walked towards them.

"Yes, you might as well say that!" 

Toby rubbed his forehead.

"How the press got hold of this, I don't know."

"When Senator Lyman, potential candidate for the Presidency, and his partner both end up in hospital, its news, Toby," CJ reminded him.

"Thank you for that reminder, CJ," Toby's tone was caustic. "But this comes hot on the heels of Josh flaking out and puking on the floor of the police station, it doesn't look good."

CJ sat down beside Sam and patted his good arm.

"Bad luck, Spanky! I have to admire your pluck though…" She tried not to laugh. "I think the romantic in me can spin this as the heroic rescue by a desperate partner."

"It's not funny, CJ." Josh folded his arms. "Sam could have hurt himself badly. We're lucky it's just a sprained arm."

"But I didn't and Josh, you took a wallop when your head hit the door, it could have been serious concussion."

"Samuel, I…"

"Oh, will the two of you stop trying to play down the sympathy vote. Let's get those papers signed and get you both home. Jamie's waiting with Joan," Francesca instructed. She'd gone with Toby to speak to the receptionist.

"Sweetheart..." Josh began.

Both men helped themselves up and stood encircled in their embrace before they ambled behind the family and friends who discussed getting a new door on the cupboard fixed and putting a positive spin on a family accident. "It will once again show him as a family man." 

"Yes," Sam replied, ignoring the rest of CJ's conversation.

"Not that I want you injuring yourself like that ever again. But you'll always be my hero!" Josh took his partner's hand as they walked into the hospital car-park.

The End.


End file.
